ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Data Monsters! An Epic Adventure!
'Main Characters' *SupremeGotenks represented as- Gotenks *Gohan23 represented as- Gohan *Gogeta1181 represented as- Gogeta *Gotek- represented as- Gotek *Jimmykiller9 represented as- Trunks *IamSPARK128- ... *Nimbus.69 represented as- Kid Goku *SuperSaiyanSimba- ... *Nappa'sgoatee represnted as- Nappa *BlazeFireXXXX represented as- Bardock 'Cameo Appearances' *UltimateGohan13 represented as- Ultimate Gohan *SS4 Vegito represented as- Vegito *IceMoonCloud represnted- Final Form Frieza *Kid Janemba repsented as- Super Janemba *Willtocool represented as- Kid Trunks Chapter 1-The Data Monsters Attack UDBW! It all began one day in the Wiki of Ultra Dragon Ball wiki. Nappa'sgoatee, Nimbus.69, and me, SupremeGotenks, were having a little chat. Nappa'sgoatee: So who would win: Mystic Gohan or Gotenks. SupremeGotenks: Obvious...ME! Nimbus.69: NO MYSTIC GOHAN! Suddenly UltimateGohan13 appeared UltimateGohan13: NO ULTIMATE GOHAN! He then took of to edit his User Page. SupremeGotenks: O...k then? Nappa'sgoatte: Aren't Ultimate Gohan and Mystic Gohan the same? Nimbus.69: *starts singing Friday* Nappa'sgoatee & SupremeGotenks: AAAAHHHHH!!! Suddenly Jimmykiller9 appeared but badly injured. Jimmykiller9: Ow...my spleen... Nappa'sgoatee: What the ****? SupremeGotenks: Jimmy? Nimbus.69: JIM JIM!!! Nimbus.69 rushed over the near-dead Jimmykiller9, her eyes tearing up. Nimbus.69: Who did this?! Jimmykiller9: That thing. Nappa'sgoatee: What thing? He pointed to what look like an Alien from Aliens vs Predators: Sharp teeth, Black, a long cranium, a long tail, and an extra mouth in the other one. Nappa'sgoatee: Oh....****. SupremeGotenks: Agreed. Nappa'sgoatee: Nimbus! Get Jimmy to a safe place! Nimbus: Ok... Nappa'sgoatee: You ready SG? SupremeGotenks: Hell yeah I am. Nappa'sgoatee: Bomber DX! SupremeGotenks: Big Tree Cannon! The creature merely dodged both attacks. However the Bomber DX took off its tail and the Big Tree Cannon took off its right foot. SupremeGotenks: We screwed? Nappa'sgoatee: We screwed. ???: SKREEEEEE!!! Gotek: *snaps it neck* ???: X_X SupremeGotenks:Gotek! Gotek: Hey guys. I supposed you don't know what this creature is right? Nappa'sgoatee: Why do you? Gotek: Yes, they are known as Data Monsters. Chapter 2-Gotek knows something. After getting attacked by a creature known as a a Data Monsters, Gotek tells NG and SG what he knows about them. SupremeGotenks: They? You mean theres more of this things? Gotek: A LOT more actually. Nappa'sgoatee: And we have to stop them? Gotek: Maybe. If we can. There supposed to be extinct. But I some survived after whatever caused them to die. SupremeGotenks: Well we should fight back! These things will kill everyone we know and love. Nappa'sgoatee: Yeah. If Gotek can snap there necks we can kill them just as easily. Suddenly the three users heard an explosion nearby. SupremeGotenks: What was that? Gotek: There here... Nappa'sgaotee: Looks like were not the only ones fighting back. SupremeGotenks: It came from over there. Lets go. SG, NG, and Gotek flew off tot he loocation of the explosion. Else where... Nimbus.69: Its gonna be ok Jimmy... Jimmykiller: Yeah...there were more of those things...I managed to run away from them but one found me. I ran. It followed. Nimbus.69: What was it anyway? Jimmykiller: The crap should I know? Maybe BlazeFireXXXX knows something. Nimbus.69: Lets go ask him. Nimbus.69 flies off carrying Jimmykiller9, still tired from running from the Data Monsters. Little do they know they were actually flying in the same direction as SupremeGotenks, Nappa'sgoatee, and Gotek were flying. Also BlazeFireXXXX is fighting in the battle of his life... Chapter 3-The War has begun. (O_O) Somewhere in the wiki Gohan23, Gogeta1181, and BlazeFireXXXX and thousands of other users were fighting hordes of Data Monsters. BlazeFireXXX: Final Spirit Cannon! Gohan23: Masenko! Gogeta1181: Big Bang Kamehameha! The three user were taking out monsters one by one with each attack. However, more just came coming, taking the places of defeated monsters. Gohan23: This is crazy...these things just keep coming. Gogeta1181: At least there easy to kill. Like Saibamen. Or Bio-Men. BlazeFireXXXX: Thank God for that. Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Fan Fiction